Trade talk:IOS Post/@comment-220.255.2.84-20121102074351
Hi I'm selling the following cards, pls cheer me at ID: Fr33Dom for more information Forest Eager Ammit x 2 (4 ED/PP) ' ' Silent Gyhldeptis x 2 (3 ED/PP) ' ' Lushgrowth Leonard x 3 (12 ED/PP) ' ' Machine Lord Talos x 1 (3 ED/PP) ''' ' ' '''Holy Wyvern x 1 (2 ED/PP) ' ' Ominous Reaper x 3 (4 ED/PP) ' ' Unseen Titan x 1 (3 ED/PP) ' ' Sand Fortress Watchman x 2 (1 ED/PP) ' ' Jurik x 4 (3 ED/PP) ' ' Senate Ara x 2 (1 ED/PP) ' ' Nightfall Pumpkin Spirit x 3 (2 ED/PP) ' ' Pestering Cait Sith x 8 (2 ED/PP) ' ' Legendary Witch Rita Repulsa (3 ED/PP) ' ' Lady Paradoxia x 2 (20 ED/PP) ' ' ' ' ' ' Water ' ' Proud Astaroth x 2 (1 ED/PP) ' ' Ramping Ceto x 3 (1 ED/PP) ' ' Raging Astaroth x 2 (2 ED/PP) ' ' Whirlpool Gargoyle x 2 (2 ED/PP) ' ' Whispering Celestial x 1 (4 ED/PP) ''' ' ' '''Star Reader x 6 (4 ED/PP) ' ' Silent Mermaid x 6 (4 ED/PP) ' ' Abyss Goliath x 2 (1 ED/PP) ' ' Odin the Commander x 1 (1 ED/PP) ' ' Raging Leviathan x 2 (1 ED/PP) ' ' Elegant Naga Raja x 2 (2 ED/PP) ''' ' '''Imperial Wyvern x 2 (2 ED/PP)'  ' ' Dream World Lilith x 4 (11 ED/PP) ' ' Demon Giant of Terror x 1 (3 ED/PP) ' ' Ariel Scope Tiggunerit x 4 (1 ED/PP) ' ' Inuoka (EX) x 2 (4 ED/PP) ' ' Hel, Ruler of Dead x 3 (2 ED/PP) ' ' Serpent Tamer Eridanus x 2 (2 ED/PP) ' ' Party Thrower Succubus x 6 (3 ED/PP) ' ' Conflicting Bat Betty x 8 (2 ED/PP) ' ' Fire ' ' ' Desert Salamander x 2 (9 ED/PP)' ' ' Crimson Ghoul x 4 (1 ED/PP) ' ' Nova Summoner x 4 (3 ED/PP) ' ' Herolord Verethragan x 3 (4 ED/PP) ' ' Atar, Tyrannical Darklord x 2 (28 ED/PP) ' ' Deranged Nightmare x 8 (4 ED/PP) ' ' Flaming Sauron x 5 (3 ED/PP) ' ' Netherworld King x 7 (1 ED/PP) ' ' Svarog the Leader x 2 (1 ED/PP) ' ' Quarantined Kanassa x 2 (1 ED/PP) ' ' Deus Ex Machina x 2 (4 ED/PP) ' ' Impetuous Hrungnir x 1 (2 ED/PP) ' ' Pondering Belial x 3 (9 ED/PP) ' ' Anat Truth Walker x 3 (12 ED/PP) ' ' Seething Pumpkin King x 4 (3 ED/PP) ' ' Raum x 3 (4 ED/PP) ' ' Enurta the Restless x 4 (8 ED/PP) ' ' Lady Black Cat Frolicker x 8 (2 ED/PP) ' ' Skoll & Hati, Lunar Gorgers x 4 (10 ED/PP) ' ' ' ' ' ' Also Selling UR : (Offer your price) ' ' Crimson Lady x 3 ' ' Exo x 2 ' ' Dragon Massacre Knight x 2 ' '